wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aasterinian
In the Dungeons & Dragons tabletop role-playing game, Aasterinian is the draconic deity who serves as Io's messenger. Her symbol is a grinning dragon's head. In many campaign settings, the draconic pantheon of gods consists of the leader Io, as well as Aasterinian, Bahamut, Chronepsis, Faluzure, and Tiamat. Other draconic gods may be present in different campaign settings. Publication history Aasterinian was first detailed in the book Monster Mythology (1992), including details about her priesthood.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) Aasterinian appears in 3rd edition in Defenders of the Faith (2000).Redman, Rich, and James Wyatt. Defenders of the Faith (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Her priesthood and her role as a draconic deity are further detailed in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (2003),Colins, Andy, Skip Williams, and James Wyatt. Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) and in Races of the Dragon (2006).Kestrel, Gwendolyn FM, Jennifer Clarke Wilkes, and Kolja Raven Liquette. Races of the Dragon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006 Description Aasternian appears as a huge brass dragon who is always grinning. She is quick-witted, with a sharp tongue. Relationships Aasternian is the messenger of Io, the draconic god of creation. She and her followers enjoy good relations with Garl Glittergold, Fharlanghn, Olidammara and similar deities. In 4th edition, Aasterinian is a mortal blue dragon who has risen to become an exarch of Avandra. Realm Aasterinian's realm of Brassberg can be found on the plane of Ysgard. It is a series of small caverns just big enough to contain Aasterinian's hoard. Trespassers are devoured unless they're amusing; some members of the planar faction known as the Society of Sensation have survived a visit to her realm. Aasterinian does enjoy the inventions of the Norse dwarves, and sometimes her avatar walks among them in dwarven guise. Races of the Dragon places her realm in the Outlands instead. Dogma Aasterinian encourages those who follow her to think for themselves, rather than believing what others tell them. She abhors self-doubt and criticism, and enjoys upsetting the status quo to keep others on their toes. Flighty and quick-witted, she believes the worst crime is not trusting in yourself. Worshippers Aasterinian loves all those who enjoy innovation and whimsy, and she is accepting of all dragonblooded races. She is especially amused by spellscales. Aasterinian's herald on the Material Plane is an ancient brass dragon whose turquoise-sheened forehead bears a golden star in the center. Clergy Typically wanderers, clerics of Aasterinian often travel in secrecy or disguise. The majority of them are draconic or half-dragon humanoids, and members of the sorcerous race known as spellscales often find that Aasterinian is the most compatible deity for them. Temples Aasterinian has no known temples though shrines do occur in places where worshippers can rest on their travels. Their designs emphasize functionality and comfort, typically containing a library or at least a shelf full of books. Travelers are welcome to take a book from a shrine if they leave one to replace it. Rituals Worshipers of Aasterinian honor their patron simply by learning and remembering her during moments of pleasure. Quests assigned by the goddess are unpredictable, though they usually involve travel and seeking out new experiences, being more about the journey than the destination. Prayers to Aasterinian often express a desire for change for its own sake. One common line is, "Let today be different from both yesterday and tomorrow." References Additional reading *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Smith, Lester W., and Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Chaos. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1994. Category:Greyhawk deities